Pirate Romance
by HexThe21stQueenofOctober
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, a feared pirate, loves coming to the town of Execution, he loves it for one reason and one reason only, the love of his life. Lemon, Smut, Hetalia. If you don't like any of those get the Fuck out. Pirate!Arthur x Crossdressing!Alfred. Trust me it may sound like shit, but it's mostly poetic descriptions and sex. *smiles*


Arthur Kirkland, a feared pirate, an immortal loves coming to the town of Execution, he loves it for one reason and one reason only, the love of his life. Lemon, Smut, Hetalia. If you don't like any of those get the Fuck out. Immortals; Pirate!Arthur x Crossdressing!Alfred

* * *

Pirate Romance

The sea was calm like glass as the large ship pulled itself into port. The Ebony Glass (the damn ship; I had no idea what to call it but I knew I wanted 'black' in the name), probably the most feared ships in the 7 seas, slowly sailed into the port town of Execution (also had no idea what to call the town *shrugs*), on the Dragon-back coast. As the ship slowly pulled itself in it past a large statue of what looked to be a women with short hair, a beautiful long dress, and large eyes open and staring at those that came in the port town, arms resting comfortably at her sides. The crew of the ship stopped what they were doing to stare at the statue in all its glory, staring at how it looked as if it were standing on top of the glassy water.

Before a flock of possible the largest black crows ever flew out from behind the statue with long bright green streamers trailing behind them, at first they flew toward the town to the women's right, but then sharply turned toward the ship. Flying parallel up the left side of the ship near in slow motion, each crow was almost the same size as each crew member, who were at the moment staring at the show. The crow's slow motion flying seemed to pick up pace again as they round the back of the ship and fly down the other side toward the town again. The flock then glided over the city, looped around the clock tower twice, finally flying off to the white mansion on the side of the cliff on the opposite side of the statue.

Said mansion was –even from that distance– was large and overgrown with plants and vines, as if the cliff was pulling it into the earth, so no had to see such a stained building again, its obvious grave would probably take another 20years or so. However even with such a place in the image, the town still looked absolutely glorious in and of itself.

The ship's crew was in complete awe, until a gruff voice yelled at them to get back to work, almost as if it never happened. The crew scrabbled back to their jobs. Said voice was from none other than the captain's, who was at the moment very excited to be in the city –even if he didn't show it.

The captain was none other than the most fear pirate of all.

Captain Arthur Kirkland

He loved this port above all. For in these old, salt licked, blood stained, rum sweetened, God loathing, city walls, was the one him was proud to call the love of his life, and that statue just proved.

This city wasn't going to forget them either…

Couse that 'women' wasn't really a women either, more of a cross-dressing teen boy than anything else. And he wasn't dead either, it would take a lot more to kill both of them. However, an eternity at the God's hateful hands wasn't that bad either, as long as he had this city to come back to. And he had his love to come back home to.

* * *

The Ebony Sea (came up with new name for the damn ship) now in port for the past hour, was finally starting to get loaded with new supplies. Arthur was sitting at his desk in his personal quarters, with his first mate, Kiku (what? I expect him to be better than France in that department + France is an ass to me), and his second first mate (?) Matthew, the two men talking over maps about where to go next and when, as Arthur stared at his pocket watch.

The inside had a glass plate under the hands with the numbers etched ever so carefully into the plate, showing the gears and springs working constantly to make the hands move. But he wasn't really looking at the time, more at the picture on the inside lid of the boy who the statue was modeled after.

Only this was in faded color, his short blonde hair tipped with bright green, bright blue eyes, a pearl white smile stretched across his pink lips, his lightly tanned skin, and most importantly Arthur standing with a similar smile behind him, hand lovingly caressing his shoulders. Even faded with a light gold tint gracing the image it was still beautiful, his train of thought screeched to a grinding halt as Kiku lightly shook his shoulder.

"Sir, are you still with us?" Kiku asked gently

"Uh, oh! Sorry, you were saying?" He replied with a plain face.

They went on talking about their course for the following hour and a half, they decide on leaving in 3days, with a vote of Arthur and Matt: 2 Kiku: 1. And as the three walked out into the afternoon sun to see how the crew was doing, Arthur looked toward the white mansion, there was something out of place at the front doors of the building, a black dress with green marks fluttering in the wind. He squinted at it to see long blonde hair flow with the dress, it seemed to stare back at him. He chuckled a bit before walking back into his quarters, anticipation and excitement wearing his restrained thinner by the second.

* * *

The sun replaced by a full moon over the lantern lit town, the majority of the crew out drinking, hoping their night drinks wouldn't come back to bite them in the ass later, or that their drunken hazes wouldn't land them in bed with a married women by accident. The rest of the crew stayed on the ship not willing to take the risk the rest were willing to take with their drinking, mostly it was just Kiku, Matt, and about 12-15 other hands on the ship.

Arthur, however, was not on the ship, nor drinking his ass into a coma or a women's bed, he left Kiku and Matt in charge of the ship (he also said something about not worrying if he wasn't there in the morning, but were not getting into that), and for the moment he was just walking through the town. Most people watching would of probably said he was walking aimlessly, but he wasn't really he had a destination in mind, it just wasn't where the town's people would chose to go to, even during the day.

The White Blood Mansion

That was where he was going, it might have been the most haunted place in the town by the people's standards (and they had at least 17 ghosts haunting the church alone). He walked up moss covered white marble steps –70 altogether– over vibrant green veins and various thorned plants, which reached out to block his path, before receding back when he pulled out his watch. When he reached the front gates of the wide green garden that blocked the front doors, he simply touched his watch to the lock, the lock gears moved on their own accord before it fell open, the doors slowly opening inwardly with a screeching of the metal moving on the ground and a creaking of the hinges themselves.

Arthur, undeterred by the gates noisiness, continued forward, determined to get past the front door, course the smell of burnt oil, corroding metal and dried blood thickly laced with iron was a solid punch in both his nose as well as his stomach. Even with the garden fully in bloom with roses, violets, wall flowers, orchids, and wild lilies the smell was still hard to stomach, but that only made him more determined for the door.

The large white double doors, splattered with blood as well as handprints that tried to grip the handles, but only slid down the door, to collect into dried pools. Veins also gripped the door, cradling the handles, slipping through the center seam of the doors, as if it was pulling them shut, thorns from the veins grew to imbed themselves in the wood, also spiking out to ward off intruders.

Arthur just knocked on an area of the door that didn't have any veins or thorns, he didn't bother waiting long as the doors slowly slid open, letting the dark emptiness of the front room become lit with the moons sliver rays. He walked into the scent of flowers and candles, even if there was only the moon lighting the room through the windows, because the door closed, quicker than it had opened in the beginning.

He looked up at the crystal chandler half handing from the ceiling, before looking at the large staircase in front of him, walking up the stairs to the first landing before looking up the left staircase seeing a candle sitting on a table on the top of the stairs, he looked to the right to see the same thing. He randomly took the right seeing both went to the same place, reaching the top he rounded the post to his left, and up the next flight of stairs. Reaching the third floor where it came to a circular junction, across lead to the other flight of stairs, and left of him was a short hall to another circular junction but that was just a dead end, all it really had was a broken window stained with more blood.

To his right was a long hall with candles lining the floors and decorating the tables that made their place in the hall, large pools of wax collected on the floor around the candles, as well as waterfalls of it pouring down the tables, marking the hall up with white and yellow lagoons. All the way toward another set of double doors similar to the front doors only these were bigger and were a pretty gold color behind the scorch marks, the emblem of a dragon permanently burned into the wood of the door. With the majority of the candles surrounding the doors, giving the dragon a more lifelike movement, like it was breathing.

Arthur was undeterred by it, face plain of any emotions, he walked slowly in the doors direction, the floor beneath his black leather boots creaked in the most horror movie-like fashion possible. When he reached the doors he straightened his red jacket and matching hat a bit. It had only been 2years, but in all his time he learned.

Years are a lot longer when your alone.

He knocked lightly, and the doors opened almost immediately, the room had little light other than a small, blue-tinted, skylight window letting in the moon. It smelt of flowers, oil and sweet sugary syrup. There was a desk to the left with a broken mirror and unlit candles with more waxy pools and a waterfall down the leg the candles were sitting closest to, and a door obviously leading to the closet. To the right was a table with two leather winged chairs opposing each other and a complete chess board –the person who had black seemed to have won the last game–, on the same side was a large dark blue chaise lounge which had a few holes and one of the pillows had a large slash through it, still bleeding stuffing.

He didn't totally care, he was focusing on the large king-sized canopy bed in front of him, the curtains a dark black blueberry color, they covered the sides of the bed but the curtains at the foot of it were tired to the posts showing the matching pillows and comforter of the bed and a person on it.

On the bed was the inspiration of the town's statue, a teenager, tan, thin, short blonde hair with green tips, feminine in body structure (mostly in the hips and legs), long black dress with green patterns, the skirt of the dress was slit up the middle in the front all the way to the belt buckle, a green belt, the dress stopped just above a male chest, no sleeves dared to rest on those tanned/creamed shoulders. A black cloth draped down to cover what the dress couldn't, but it didn't cover their legs, it just covered in between them, it stopped by the wearer's ankles, a pair of black boots similar to Arthurs on those long legs.

Big baby blue eyes slowly blinked at Arthur with love pounding in those blue lens, lids dropping to give a look of sadness to the youths face, pink lips almost frowning but flat mostly. This was the one person Arthur loved the most, he wanted no one else, just this teen, this saddened boy, and the love of his life…

Alfred F. Jones

Arthur placed a knee on the foot of the bed, giving a warm smile to the teen receiving a warm smile in return. Arthur reaching a hand out to Alfred, who took the pirate's gloved hand, before being pulled into the taller for a sweet, romantic kiss. The room felt warmer now, however the sheets under their legs were quickly becoming ice cold, neither cared though they were lost in something else, the bed could wait 2 fucking minutes. As they pulled away from their kiss, Arthur smiled warmly and said softly,

"I'm home, My Love," delicate figures played with the ruffles of his shirt, a smile playing on younger's face.

"Welcome home, My Pirate Love," was the reply along with a peck on the cheek, Arthur couldn't help it, his arms looped around the latter's waist pulling them into a tight hug of missed feelings.

Moments had felt warm and long, cozy and welcomed, loved and cherished. Arthur pulled back a bit, moving one hand to Alfred's shoulder blade and placing a fist on his lower back gesturing to lie back. Alfred did so, but settled himself back on the pillows at the headboard, kicking his boots off and over the side of the bed, Arthur quickly followed suit, kicking his boots off, and pulling the curtains out of their rope holds. Now it was on.

* * *

-Runaway innocent minds, runaway!

Warm lips clashed together, hot tongues slid past one another, hands busied themselves with curling in messy hair, and clothes became a nuisance.

_"2 fucking years! And it still feels like the first day!"_ Arthur thought angrily, he growled verbally, it had been too long.

His hat was placed on one of the freestanding designs of the headboard, his red jacket was pulled off his shoulders the younger only to be tossed of the side sliding down between the bed and the curtain. His own hands running up the latter's thighs, pushing the sides of the dress farther away and the inner fabric slid farther behind his knees. His gloves, now becoming the only separating his hands from feeling hot skin, were quickly pulled off with his teeth, spitting them out to the side before Arthur's hands quickly slid behind Alfred's back, blindly groping for the ribbon holding the annoying clothing in place. Mouth far too busy with Alfred's to ask him to sit up.

Finally taking the ribbons loose end in hand, he pulled the bow loose, running his whole hand under the corset's ribbon pulling the green ribbon out altogether. Pulling the front of the dress down to reveal a soft, tan chest. Breaking the saliva slicked kiss, a thread of saliva connecting their tongues, the older licked his lips before dipping his head to catch one of Alfred's ripe nipples in his mouth.

"A-A-Arthur! Ahhh!" danced over Alfred's pink tongue with little stopping it, his fingers weaving in and out of the pirate's messy hair, oh shit 2years was fucking hell!

Arthur smirked inwardly, he missed having Al in his arms, he let go of the smaller's abused chest, pulling the dress (and anything else the other had on) off in one swift movement. God, he missed the young man, his body was smooth porcelain, with beautiful rose vines spilling into well-crafted designs over his navel. Fuck, it was too damn long.

Lust was blooming major fog clouds in his optical lens, all he could really see was Alfred, egging him on by rubbing the inside curve of his foot against his faintly muscular side. Damn it, he couldn't wait unbuttoning his shirt with one hand, the other cupping the teen's erect groin –if Al wanted to tease he would get it right back, because 1year was a bitch by itself.

Tossing his shirt to the side with the rest of their shared clothes he through his pants off and shoved three fingers in the boy's face, taking them in his mouth, Al quickly smothered them in saliva, not giving a shit about where his mouth was anymore.

Taking his hand back, the latter circled a finger around the younger's entrance before plunging it in, causing the youth to moan out random broken words. Chuckling Arthur added a second finger, now stretching his tight ass, spurred on by moans and wails of pleasure. Three and Alfred was just barely hanging on the edge, gripping tightly to the pirate's arm with one hand and clawing the pillow under his head for a foothold in staying sober on the cliff of lust drunk.

That spot, fuck it burned from 2 shitty years of loneliness, fuck why couldn't Arthur stay here, or let him come with him on that damn ship of his. A loud shout was the only warning Alfred gave to his lover about his upcoming release, catching on quickly Arthur pulling his fingers out he positioned his engorged erection at Alfred's entrance. Leaning over him, Arthur kissed him on his temple.

"I love you, my beautiful black dove."

Arthur pushed in slowly, fuck it hot and tight as shit, Al was wailing in pleasure, damn it was forever when came down to it. Why did his ship have to go so far away, it only meant he was going to take forever to get back home? Even when he got back Arthur never stayed long. He was a pirate, the most wanted pirate of all things, and he was constantly on the run from the navy or whoever was trying to kill this time. Dumbasses never thought to check here twice.

Arthur was full sheathed inside the tight heat that was his lover, pausing in his movements for Alfred. Who in turn ground his ass against Arthur's hips, chuckling Arthur started his pace slow and steady hitting Al's spot repeatedly, damn the heat. Sweat slid slowly down his muscled chest and his hair was starting to stick to his forehead, and his electric green lens were now fully smoked up with that lusty cloud. Alfred was just as bad almost worse, a red blush was bleeding from his checks, and eyes stained with an electric blue not its usual baby blue, sweat flowing down to drip over the sides of his stomach, legs locking on the latter's waist. It sucked how many times a night like this would happen and in the morning he had to leave, why couldn't immortality mean sleeping till noon and feeling arms around you from dusk to dawn?

"A-A-ARTHUR! Aaahhh I-I'm-I'm c-c-co-aaahhh," was all Alfred could say before he spilt all over himself, white globs of semen stuck to his stomach and chest while the rest dripped down his sides. The tight heat of Alfred tighten around Arthur, coupled with the sight of his lover underneath him unraveling onto himself, sent the pirate falling into ecstasy, filling the teen to the brim will his hot seed, just barely holding himself up.

"Heh, what were you saying before, poppet, I didn't quite catch it," The pirate chuckled when he caught his breath.

"You…are…an ass…you know that…right," was the breathy response he got, a glare was thrown in at the end. Arthur just chuckled more, leaning down he kissed the youth sweetly.

"You want to know something?"

"What?"

"Were not leaving for 3 whole days."

"…_Shit."_ Was one of the least likely thing the pirate expected, but he'd take what he'd get.

He just pulled the (surprisingly) unstained sheets down tucked the smaller man under the covers before following suit, pulling Alfred into his arms he nested his chin on the younger's blonde and green head. The two drifted off to sleep quickly.

The candles in the house slowly burned as the dragon emblem silently closed and blew the candles out to relight the next night, as the people of the town slowly drifted to sleep and the crew of The Ebony Sea briskly followed suit.

The nights at Execution were always ones of white moonlight and shooting star tonight however was one of the immortal bond of a…

Pirate Romance


End file.
